La joyeuse apocalypse des youtubeurs
by Leze-G
Summary: Par un matin banal de convention, les youtubeurs découvrent avec horreur que tous leurs fans sont devenus des zombies. Ils doivent maintenant... survivre. Co-écriture
1. Chapitre 1

_Une co-écriture, et la première fanfiction de mon petit frère ! 14 ans déjà. Il écrit le fond, et j'écris la forme. Ça peut ressembler à une « crackfic », mais on s'est bien amusé à l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous amusera aussi !_

_Et il y aura bien sûr une suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

/-/

C'était le matin, tôt, dans le bâtiment réservait cette semaine à la convention purement geek. Alors que le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux fans, l'étage était fait de chambres pour les nombreux intervenants. Comme des youtubeurs.

« Réveillez-vous ! S'écria Roi Lennon.

Quand ils furent tous réveillés, le pyromane reprit la parole.

-Bonsoir je suis Bob Lennon et c'est stupide ce que je viens de dire puisque… réalisa-t-il.

-TA GUEULE ! Hurla Fred qui n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dès le matin.

Une porte claqua et « et un merde… » suivi d'un jeune homme qui remarquait qui n'était malheureusement pas seul dans ce couloir.

« Antoine qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Mathieu ? s'amusa à lui demander Links avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Euh…Je voulais…lui dire bonjour, mentit évidement Antoine.

-En caleçon ?

Antoine regarda en air, se maudissant, et revint sur son collège de youtube, trouvant l'ultime argument :

-C'est pour le travail.

-Bon ramenez vous on va bouffer. » dit Seb interrompant cette interrogatoire.

Ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner, chacun prenant une place à table. Sauf Antoine, qui fit un saut dans sa chambre avant, parce qu'être en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde c'est « pas terrible ». Mais il n'y échappa pas, et ce fut cette fois Mathieu qui le questionna :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre ? Et en caleçon ?

Links, évidemment, suivait la conversation, mais discrètement. Mais Antoine fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se servit un bol de céréales.

-Non c'est à moi d'avoir le reste du café ! S'exclama Fanta, dans un autre coin de la pèce.

-Tu en as déjà eu un alors… ta gueule ! Répliqua Bob, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre argument à une heure si tôt.

-De quoi vous parlez ? les coupa Seb en prenant la dernière tasse de café juste devant les regards meurtriers du BOBFANTAFORCE.

-Rend moi immédiatement cette tasse ou tu pourriras dans les flammes de l'enfer jusqu'a l'éternité !

-ça a beau être metal, complimenta Seb, tu n'auras pas cette tasse. »

Fanta, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se bagarrer dès le matin, abandonna, contrairement à son ami.

Bob et Seb commencèrent ainsi à se battre, de façon aussi virile qu'une petite fille de 6 ans dans un anime shojo. La voix de Fred se fit entendre en fond, leur criant poliment de « fermer leurs gueules ! » quand un fan cosplayer en zombie arriva des escaliers. Il s'apprêta à mordre Seb, quand le cosplayeur se reçut un coup de poing de Bob destiné à la base sournois voleur de tasse à café . Tombant, le zombie descendit les deux étages sous le choc.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de manger, se levant pour assister au « massacre ».

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? lui demanda Links, choqué.

-Bas c'était un Jean- Kevin… se justifia le majestueux, le fabuleux, le merveilleux, le prodigieux, le… Bon d'accord j'arrête.

-Ha si c'est juste ça… et aussi, le narrateur tu te calmes, ajouta Links qui avait l'air de parler tout seul.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demandèrent le reste du groupe.

-Non, non rien.

- On ne devrait pas aller voir s'il va bien ? leur fit remarquer Fanta.

-Tu veux vraiment le sauver ? Questionna Bob qui n'avait aucune pitié pour les Jean-Kevin, ses ennemis jurés.

-Mais non voyons c'est juste pour les vues. Répondit le réunionnais pensant à l'argent si précieux des fans.

-Ok alors allons-y. Décida Links pour le groupe.

Les youtubeurs descendirent les escaliers, à la recherche du potentiel cadavre.

« PUTAIN MAIS IL A DISPARU ! Hurla Fred, qui fut le premier à le voir.

-Il n'a pas dû aller très loin, il vient quand même de prendre trente marches dans la gueule. Rétorqua Mathieu, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à là, occupé à réfléchir la raison d'un psychopathe aux cheveux à balai brosse dans sa chambre en caleçon.

-Non trente-deux marches. Riposta justement celui-ci.

-Non trente !

-Trente-deux, tu n'as pas compté les deux premières !

-Fermez-la, je l'ai trouvé. Fit Fanta, bien que les deux continuèrent, puis de se tourna vers le fan en lui tendant la main : Bonjour je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure lorsque mon ami vous a frappé.»

Le fan fixa le bras de Fanta avant de, en signe de politesse, en croquer un bout.

« PUTAIN MAIS IL EST MALADE ! Hurla Fred, qui lui pourtant crier comme un malade depuis son réveil.

-Mais il faut vraiment lui apprendre le respect ! S'exclama Bob en le frappant, ce qui lui fit descendre encore un étage.

-Non il en avait trente-deux ! Insista Antoine, toujours sur leur « dispute ».

-Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules ! Allons plutôt voir s'il est encore en vie. Commanda Links.

-Le dernier arrivé est une tapette ! Dit Seb tout excité avant de tomber lui-même dans les escaliers.

-Quel boulet… soupira Links. Mais suivons-le. »

Alors Antoine et Mathieu se poussèrent en criant « trente et trente-deux » ils finirent par glisser dans les escaliers, poussant tous les autres devant, qui tombèrent avec eux jusqu'en bas. Sauf Links.

-Mais qui m'a filé des boulets pareils. Désespéra le youtubeur restant, avant de les rejoindre.

Par terre, Antoine et Mathieu se battaient encore sur le fait de combien il y avait de marche, mais en étaient maintenant passé aux mains. Bob s'inquiéta pour son partenaire dont la morsure était anormalement profonde. Et Fred et Seb étaient les seuls à avoir eu la bonne idée de se remettre debout, ayant ainsi une vue prenante sur le rez-de chaussé de la convention. Là où se trouvaient tous leurs fans. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le fan-zombie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Links voyant les visages horrifiés des greniers. Il y a beaucoup de monde ?

-Tu te souviens de tous ces films ? répondit Seb d'un ton soudainement très sérieux. Ceux comme : La nuit des morts vivants ou vingt huit jours plus tard ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Evidemment qu'il connaissait, mais le breton ne voyait pas pourquoi d'un coup Seb lui parlait de films de zombies.

-Parce que je crois que ce n'étaient pas que des histoires. Dit le joueur du grenier en pointant du doigt l'étage en dessous, remplis de fans zombifiés.

-Non c'es…c'est pas possib… paniqua légèrement Links, avant de se dire : quoi que tu me diras ça devait bien arriver un jour.

-Bon maintenant allons prévenir les autres. Décida Seb gardant son sang-froid. Mais surtout sans faire de bruit.

-Bonsoir je suis Bob Lennon ! fit brusquement le pyrobarbare en descendant comme une flèche pour rejoindre ses « fans ». Et je vois que vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous cosplayer en zombie !

-Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ! »

Les youtubeurs observèrent l'inconscient, muets d'horreur, qui finit par revenir en courant.

-Putain c'est des vrais zombies ! s'écria Bob.

-Bravo Sherlock ! le félicita Links.

Ils s'interrompirent remarquant que, alertés par les cris du pyrobarbare, les zombies montaient les escaliers.

-On se barre ! fit Bob, et le reste du groupe fut bien d'accord.

Le pyromane aida son ami à se lever, tandis que les greniers et Links partirent vers l'avant. Après une course effrénée, le groupe s'enferma dans une pièce.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Fanta, qui n'avait donc rien suivi de la scène.

-Autant vous le dire clairement, expliqua Seb, les zombies existent.

-Ha bas enfin depuis le temps que j'attentais ça ! Se réjouit Fanta.

-QUOI ?! Rugit Fred, qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

-Bon et comment on devient un zombie ? Répliqua Seb, changeant de sujet. On devrait le savoir, on est des geeks.

-Bah en étant griffé, répondit Links comme l'évidence.

-MEME JUSTE EN MOURANT. Rajouta Fred, pensant à une certaine série télé sur les zombies. -Et bien évidement en étant mordu.

A la fin de la phrase dite par Seb, tous se tournèrent vers Fanta, dont la blessure ne s'améliorait pas.

-BALLE DANS LA TETE. Ordonna Fred, sans même y réfléchir.

-Tout à fait. Confirma Links.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Intervint Bob. Vous ne touchez pas à Fanta !

-He bien alors il n'y a qu'une solution : que tu partes avec lui. Lui dit Links.

-Vous le prenez comme ça ! s'énerva le pyromane, prenant son camarade par le col se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors d'accord on se casse d'ici !

-Pas par cette porte ! eut à peine le temps de dire le créateur du Point Culture.

Bob ouvrit la porte où la horde de zombie aurait dû les attendre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Où avaient-ils pu passer ?

-C'est sûrement Antoine et Mathieu qui les ont attiré. Suggéra Seb.

A cette phrase, ils remarquèrent que les deux commentateurs de vidéos n'étaient effectivement pas là.

-Mais quand ils sont partis ?! S'inquiéta Links.

-TOUT A L'HEURE QUAND ON SE FAISAIT POURSUIVRE. déduisit Fred.

-Bon maintenant, ignora Seb dont la vie des deux jeunes hommes lui importaient peu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi je voudrais retrouver mes frères, répondit Links qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié lui aussi ses deux amis, ils ne sont pas très loin d'ici. Mais d'abord il va falloir trouver des armes.

-IL Y A DES STANDS AVEC DES EPEES. Se rappela le joueur du grenier.

-Ok allons voir ça. Conclut Links.

-Euh les mecs, mais comment on fait avec les zombies là-bas ? Demanda Seb qui regardait quelque peu inquiet une horde arrivant vers eux.

-Et merde… Chuchota Links désespéré.

A l'extérieur de la convention, deux jeunes hommes marchaient. Les zombies aillant poursuivi leurs amis, ils avaient pu s'échapper facilement.

« Mathieu, osa enfin demander Antoine, pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille dans un asile ?

-C'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua aimablement Mathieu, et en plus à la base je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

-Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ! s'énerva le plus grand.

-Je sais pas moi, se mit-il aussitôt en colère, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si mes parents, toute ma famille et mes amis étaient peut-être morts ! Il ne me reste personne ! Je suis seul maintenant ! Alors dis-moi qui pourra m'aider maintenant ?!

-Moi, répliqua Antoine avec une sincérité qui l'étonna. Moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton ami et puisque je le suis, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu n'es pas seul Mathieu, tu ne le seras jamais. Et tu ne veux pas que je sache pourquoi on va à l'asile ? Alors très bien je respecte ton choix, si c'est important pour toi. Maintenant allons-y. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne se doutant pas de la grandeur chaos qui commençait à régner sur Terre.


	2. Chapitre 2

_La suite de cette fic un peu… spécial je dirais x) je m'excuse d'avance, et, si vous voulez quelqu'un, allez tuer mon frère ^^'_

_(et oui ça part dans tous les sens je le sais mais il a pas voulu couper en deux ce chapitre x))_

/-/

« -Fanta, j'ai trouvé des pansements pour ton bras. Dit Bob en commençant à mettre les pansements a son camarade.

-Bob, pourquoi es tu resté ? Demanda, étrangement, Fanta.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai été mordu, donc tu sais très bien que je vais devenir un zombie, alors pourquoi reste-tu ?

-Ha ça… Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un remède.

-Il n'y en n'a pas et tu le sais autant que moi !

-Fanta tu ne mourras pas, pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?! Je vais mourir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre choix !

-Alors dis-moi au moins ta dernière volonté.

-Je veux que tu vives, que tu retrouve ta famille et tes amis.

-Mais…tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas t'abandonner !

-S'il te plait si tu es un véritable ami, alors fuis, fuis loin et survis.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était son meilleur ami ! Son collègue, son partenaire. Ils étaient la FANTABOBFORCE… Mais c'était son vœu, le dernier. Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

-D'accord, accepta à contre cœur Bob, D'accord…Mais je tiens à dire, Fanta, que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Fanta le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et gardant malgré tout sa dignité, prononça :

-Adieu Bob et bonne chance. »

Le pyromane resta quelques secondes sans bouger, avant d'oser enfin partir… mais se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le visage de son ami qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. C'est ainsi qu'il dû abandonner son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait connu grâce un simple serveur de minecraft… s'il avait su. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle fin. Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Il voulut rebrousser chemin au moins un million de fois mais il se retenait, il devait se retenir. Obéir au dernier vœu de Fanta. Avancer, toujours.

Bob avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait a chaque pas qui le séparait de son ami. Mais il devait retrouver les autres, même si les revoir lui rappellerai que Fanta ne serait plus là. Plus jamais.

Hors de la convention, un breton finissait de courir, essoufflé.

« -C'était…plutôt…périlleux…

Le créateur du Point culture regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

-Les mecs ? Fred ?! Seb ?! Putain mais où vous êtes les gars ?! En premier Mathieu et Antoine, puis Fanta et Bob et maintenant Seb et Fred... Mais il se passe quoi dans ce putain de monde ?!

Il tenta de se calmer, ses mains entre sa tête.

-Bon… Bon, se ressaisir, en premier mes frères ils ont dit qu'ils étaient… dans un l'hôtel à côté de… l'asile ! Oui c'est ça ! Bon allons les cherchez ! S'exclama Links avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul.

Egalement hors de la convention, près d'un certain asile.

« Alors c'est ça l'asile ? Il a pas l'air terrible. Dit Antoine.

-Faut pas si fier, personne n'en n'est ressorti. Informa Mathieu

-Et pourtant tu vas m'y faire entrer.

Le plus grand devança son ami, et s'apprêtait à entrer quand…

-Stop ! Chuchota Mathieu avant de mettre à terre son ami.

-Mais ça vas pas dans t… Voulut riposter Antoine

Seulement Mathieu lui fit signe de se taire.

-Regarde la masse de zombie qu'il y a devant l'entrée. Lui fit remarquer le schizophrène en pointant du doigt la porte où errais des dizaines de zombie.

-Putain ils sont aux moins une trentaine ! réalisa le brun.

-Trente-quatre pour être précis. Viens on va passer.

-Quoi ?! s'affola Antoine. A travers une horde !

-Mais non imbécile ! Il y a une porte secondaire et je sais où elle est. »

Antoine le suivit sans discuter. Depuis leur « dispute », il ne posait pas beaucoup de question. Pourtant, il en avait à lui demander, beaucoup. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était : « Pourquoi somme-nous ici ? ».

C'était vrai après tout ! Pourquoi Mathieu l'avait traîné ici ? Il ne le savait pas. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose, et il sentait que ça avait à voir avec cet asile. Mais Antoine laissa ses pensées de côté, étant donné que pour l'instant, il se ne posait qu'une question : comment éviter les zombies ?

Et pendant ce temps, à la sortie de la conventin, le duo Grenier s'inquiétait de l'absence de l'un des leurs.

-Tu sais où est Links ? Demanda Seb à son coéquipier.

-JE L'AI VU, IL EST PARTI DANS UNE AUTRE DIRECTION QUE NOUS. Rugit Fred qui semblait pourtant très calme.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? On va voir ta famille ?

-OUI.

-Ok alors on y va…Attends c'est où précisément ?

-A COTE DU BISTROT ET DE L'ASILE.

-Bon, allons voir ta famille après on cherchera le reste du groupe.

Et sans inquiéter du sort de Links, ils partirent en direction de la maison du joueur du grenier.

Et à l'intérieur de la convention, Benzaie… Benzaie ? Pourquoi on parle de lui ? :

« Alors les mecs ! Bien dormis ?! Demanda le hardcorner, qui venait de se réveiller.

En regardant autour de lui il vit que l'endroit était désert.

-Ils ne sont pas là ces cons ! …Oh mon dieu ! Ca veut dire que…je suis en retard ! Et merde ! »

Le youtubeur courut a toute vitesse, ne prit pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner et descendit les trois étages, en tombant évidemment.. Mais il sans fichait, il se releva, continuant de courir et en entra sur scène.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue en convention ! Désolé du retard j'étais en dédicaces ! S'exclama t-il, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Putain de merde ils sont où ?!

-Toi aussi ils t'ont abandonné ? Questionna une voix familière.

Benzaie reconnut cette voix, c'était celle de Karim, Karim Debbache.

-Karim ?! Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

-Benjamin, je vais être clair avec toi, c'est la fin du monde, il y a des zombies partout, je sais que c'est dur a admettre mais c'est la vérité.

-Mais… articula Benzaie. c'est…génial !

-Quoi ?!

Ce n'était pas visiblement la réponse qu'attendait le créateur de Crossed.

-Pose pas de questions, allons plutôt chercher des armes.

Et quelques instants plus tard, les deux survivants étaient devant un stand d'armes médiévales et d'autres un peu plus modernes. Toutes les salles de convention ayant été abandonné par les zombies, ils pouvaient se servir librement.

-Des épées ? S'étonna Karim.

-Ouais et c'est pas de la camelote. Sourit Benzaie testant l'objet sur un stand.

-Moi j'ai trouvé des flingues un peu plus loin. Dit fièrement le cinéaste.

-Alors allons-y ! encouragea le hardcorner.

-Ouais on va défoncer des zombies ! »

Les deux camarades ouvrirent les portes. Devant eux, une cinquantaine de zombie.

-Objectif ? fit Benzaie.

-Atteindre l'hôtel et buter la plupart des zombies.

-Trop simple comme objectit. Il y a pas plus dur ?

-Si, tuer tous les zombies qu'on croise.

-Bien mieux.

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes foncèrent sur les zombies.

Bob continuait à marcher, ne pouvant penser qu'à son ami, qu'il avait laissé pour mort. Cependant, des cris le firent sortir de ses pensées morbides.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, et vit avec horreur la scène : des survivants, qui fuyaient dans tous les sens, mais les infectés finissaient par les rattraper.

Le pyromane eut alors une idée, une idée noire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Fanta… il ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait y mettre fin. Il allait désobéir à son dernier vœu.

Il se jeta volontairement sur un zombie, mais au moment où celui-ci allait le mordre, quelqu'un le poussa dans un jardin à clôture, qu'il referma sur le zombie. Ce fut son dernier geste de sa vie.

Cette personne, sans doute un fan ayant survécu, Bob n'eut pas le temps la voir qu'elle se faisait dévorer par les zombies.

Alors Bob se releva en pensant que ce fan ne devait pas être mort pour rien… et, surtout, il devait honorer la dernière volonté de Fanta.

Le barbare alla se cacher dans la maison la plus proche, à l'intérieur personne, mais il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Bob chercha un signe de vie. Rien dans la cuisine… mais dans le salon, une personne était allongée, morte. Il grimaça et visita le reste de la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans une chambre, il la reconnut aussitôt.

Cette tapisserie de mauvais goût, ce chien posé sur le lit et ce ventilateur sur la commode : c'était la chambre d'Antoine. Donc la personne dans le salon…

Le pyrobarbare s'installa sur le lit et réfléchit. Il se sentait perdu et déprimé. Il aurait eu besoin d'être réconforté, étant donné que Fanta était… était.

Il ne lui restait que sa famille. Sa petite-amie et ses sœurs était venues avec lui, elles avaient été logées dans un hôtel, à deux pâtés de rue.

Entendant des bruits, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la situation d'une fenêtre, faisant attention de ne rien toucher au cas où Antoine reviendrait ici.

Dehors, il y avait des zombies, l'empêchant de se rendre à l'hôtel où se devait se trouver ses soeurs. Pensant la chose sans espoir, il vit que deux personnes –dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage- combattaient contre les morts-vivants. Il fallait en profiter !

Il descendit rapidement, et, discrètement, Bob réussit à passer sans se faire repérer. Le youtubeur traversa les rues en quête de sa femme et de ses sœurs. Il arriva assez rapidement devant l'immeuble où les femmes de sa vie étaient censées être.

Il entra dans le hall, des zombies au sol, mais aucun ne semblait bouger.. Il prit l'escalier et non l'ascenseur, du sang sortant de celui-ci.

Sentant la panique le gagnait, il monta jusqu'au quatrième étage, à chaque marche cette mauvaise intuition montait en lui un peu plus. Pourtant, durant son ascension, il ne rencontra aucun mort-vivant. Une fois arrivé, il inspecta le couloir : rien. Encore rien. Le pyrobarbare se dirigea vers la chambre quarante-deux et ouvrit la porte...

Près de la maison d'Antoine, les deux fameux combattants.

« Trente-deux ! S'exclama Benzaie, avec fierté.

-C'est tout ?! Lui répondit Karim moquant. Moi j'en suis à cinquante-six ! Tu sais que je vais gagner !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dit l'autre homme qui s'approcha pour exécuter un zombie, mais qui tomba au sol avant, Karim l'ayant tué. Putain mais tu vole mes kills ! »

Se retournant à ce moment là, Benzaie vit un zombie derrière son coéquipier :« Celui-là est à moi ! » Pensa t-il.

Il courut vers sa cible, brandissant son sabre tel un ninja, et le coupa en deux.

« En pleins dans le mille ! » commenta lui-même le youtubeur, fier de son talent à l'arme blanche.

Seulement, son sourire s'évapora en une seconde, voyant quelqu'un derrière le zombie qu'il venait d'abattre. Il s'était attendu un autre infecté, par à un survivant. Du sang dans les zombies, Benzaie prit un instant à reconnaître le visage de cet homme… mais il le reconnaissait bien : c'était celui de Fred, qui le regardait, choqué.

Fred n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa petite-amie était morte, juste devant lui, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Et c'était Benzaie. Benzaie qui l'avait tué ! Le joueur du grenier resta quelques instants, silencieux:

« ESPECE DE PETIT CON ! CONNARD ! ENCULE ! CASSE-COUILLE ! ALORS TU TRANCHES MA FEMME ?! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD JE VAIS TE TUER BOUFFON, SALE…

-T'as fini de m'insulter ou je dois encore attendre ? Demanda Benzaie qui avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude des injures.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU VIENS DE TUER CE QUI ME RESTAIT DE FAMILLE !

-Mais c'est un zombie, se défendit le hardcorner.

-C'était. Corrigea Seb qui venait d'arriver et qui semblait avoir tout vu de la situation.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! répéta Fred en se jetant sur le meurtrier.

-Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ordonna Karim tout rouge à cause du sang des zombies qu'il venait de combattre.

-Viens Fred on sens vas. Dit Seb en le prenant par le col.

-OUAIS ON S'EN VA ! SINON JE DEVRAIS TE TUER ! »Hurla Fred en partant.

Les deux autres restèrent là, discutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

« -Putain mais il est fou Fred ! S'exclama Benzaie, choqué.

-Tu viens tout de même de trancher en deux sa femme sous yeux. Fit remarquer Karim.

-Mouais.

-Sinon, on fait quoi du mec là-bas ?

Et un peu plus loin.

« -PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Rugit Fred.

-Arrête de t'énerver. Dit Seb essayant de le camer.

-MAIS IL A TUE MA FEMME ! Hurla Fred qui était plus désespéré qu'énervé.

-Je te comprends…mais il faut se ressaisir. C'est la fin du monde.

-TU AS RAISON … finit par faire le joueur du grenier, mais qui ne semblait que pouvoir penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son partenaire changea donc de sujet, il en tenait de leur survie :

-C'est pas à Antoine ça ?

C'était un bout de veste marron, resté accrocher à une haie.

-SI C'EST BIEN A LUI.

-ça mène à l'asile ce chemin….

- ALLONS VOIR. »

Son ami avait besoin de penser à autre chose… Seb le suivit donc jusqu'à ce fameux immeuble.

Et presque une heure plus tard, dans un couloir de l'asile, les Greniers les avaient bien retrouvés, malheureusement pour eux.

« Putain ! Mais vous êtes pas doués ! les gronda Mathieu.

Une horde de zombies les suivait, et ils couraient maintenant, pour survivre.

-C'EST PAS DE FAUTE SI SEB S'EST PRIT UN BOUT DE VERRE ET A HURLE ! se défendit Fred.

-Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules ! s'énerva Mathieu, qui était en tête.

-C'est pas un cul de sac ou on va ?! Remarqua Seb.

-Non c'est bon il y a une porte au bout. Répliqua Mathieu, rassuré.

Ils se plaquèrent contre la porte, le youtubeur à lunettes fut le premier à atteindre la poignée.

-Elle est fermé à clé ! dit Antoine paniqué aux autres.

-A pas d'autre porte ?! espéra encore le plus petit.

-Si, mais derrière les zombies ! Informa, inutilement, Seb.

- c'est la fin. Déclara Antoine soudainement très calme.

-C'est pas…c'est pas possible ! désespéra Seb.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, les zombies approchant de plus en plus… et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble Mathieu, Antoine, Seb et Fred acceptèrent, courageusement, leur mort.


End file.
